Unnoticed
by LicensedToKill5
Summary: Sophia is a snatcher in Scabior's gang. But what happens when one 'Penelope Clearwater' shows up, and threatens Sophia's new life? R&R please! Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

So... first story! Yay! Sorry its so short, this is more of an intro. I just saw HP 7 pt 2, and inspiration struck was I saw the Scabior part on the bridge): Anyways... R&R!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Wait. Stop." A man with messy brown hair, and a cockney accent said. This man happened to be Scabior, my boss. Scabior stopped dead in his tracks, and took multiple short sniffs, smelling the air.

"What is it? There's nothin' there!" I replied. Our snatcher group, consisting of myself, Scabior, Fenrir Greyback, and a couple other idiots, was venturing through the forest, searching for mudbloods and runaways to snatch and turn over to the Ministry.

"Hush up, McMann. Never mind, anyways, I was just imaginin' things." Exasperated and pissed off, I shook my head, and started stomping back through the forest in my black flat-soled boots. I loved those boots. They were all black, went to my knees, and had lots of silver buckles and straps. My mum gave them to me 3 years ago, on my 17th birthday, before I ran away.

At this point, you might be a little confused. See, I, Sophia McMann, am a muggle born wizard. I know, I know. 'What? A mudblood hunting mudbloods? ARRGH?' Just don't tell the other snatchers, 'cause they don't know. At 17 years old, I ran away from my 2 bedroom apartment that I shared with my mum. Since the Dark Lord was rising, it was dangerous to be a muggle born, or to be associated with one. I got a new name, and new look, and starting hiding in the woods. Once Scabior's gang came across me, and saw how fast I could run, and how I could work a wand, they offered me a job as their newest snatcher.

To say that I've changed since I graduated from Hogwarts and immigrated to the world of danger would be an understatement. I went from a Ravenclaw with an attitude who licked to play tricks, to a dangerous killer living in the woods with a group of scruffy men. Yeah, I was different alright.

I had changed physically, as well. I used to have medium brown hair, that I wore long, tan skin, and grey eyes. But nowadays I wear my bleach blonde hair in a messy bun, with pale skin. Some people say that I also wear a little too much eyeliner. But that's not the point.

The point is, that Harry Potter and two other wizards had just stepped out of the trees, ready to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were all stunned speechless. Undesirable Number 1 had just walked out in front of a group of snatchers. He was more stupid than I thought.

"_STUPIFY!"_ I shouted. Potter deflected it, and this seemed to wake everyone back up. Soon we were chasing the trio through the forest, flinging hexes back and forth.

A young man, about 18 years old, named Felix and I were chasing the Granger girl. We chased her over logs, around trees, and into a clearing before she stopped, spotted Potter, and hit him with a cosmetic charm. And let me tell you, he was ugly. But I had gone to school with the boy, and had seen his mug on enough posters, so this curse couldn't hide his identity from Felix and me.

I grabbed Granger's arm and pinned them behind her back, while Greyback did the same to Potter, and someone caught the Weasley boy. I had always fancied his older brother, George. Or maybe it was Fred. I could never tell.

"Well well well. What 'ave we got 'ere?" Scabior questioned as he strutted into the clearing. He liked to do that quite a lot.

"The Golden Trio, Scabs," I answered back. I was the only one allowed to call him Scabs. We had become sort-of friends when I joined the group. "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and one of the Weasley kids."

"You sure, McMann? This one's face," he pointed at Potter," is all messed up."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I went to school with these fools." I actually didn't think they were fools. I had been a part of Dumbledore's Army, and am against the rise of the Dark Lord. I just do this for the money, and the little security it provides.

"Alright then. Take this lot straight to Malfoy Manner." Scabior addressed the group now. "Except for this one. She stays with us." He was standing in front of me now, pointing at Granger.

"What?" Granger and I exclaimed in unison. He wanted to KEEP her?

"You 'eard me! I think she'll be a lovely addition to our little group. " He smirked wickedly, turned, and started walking back through the forest to camp.

Oh. My. God. My day just got one thousand times worse. And I thought battling a boggart was difficult. Trying not to rip out the throat of Scabior's new toy would provide to be the biggest challenge I ever faced.

* * *

><p>So. 30+ visits, and no reviews. I hate to be all deperate but... I need at least 2 reviews for chapter 3. PLEASE. See, I begged. I won't do it again. Just review, or no more delicious Scabior, and I've already written Ch 3. (((:<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was on auto-pilot as we entered our camp. I kept my feet moving, and my face expressionless. But in my mind, I was wondering what Scabs was going to do with the little witch. I had no clue, though I knew it was my job to try to help her escape.

What? I want to help save the world, sue me. And maybe, just maybe, I didn't want Scabior too infatuated with the girl. It's not my fault that Scabior is attractive, and I'm still a hormonal girl. I mean, with his messy hair with that red streak, his sexy scruff, and interesting clothing, how could you not think he was attractive? He knew this too; Scabior thought he was the greatest thing ever. So what if maybe I agreed?

Anyways. We trekked back to our resting site. It consisted of 6 tents in a circle, with logs in the center, for when we light fires at night. We never bother to get settled in, because we're always on the move. My tent just had a cot, foldable table, and a box of collected money, jewelry, and wands.

"Aye. It's getting dark out. Let's just rest tonight, and take the lot to the Malfoys in the mornin'." I barked out to the group.

"Okay, McMann, if ya say so." Scabs replied. Since my initiation into the gang, I've risen in the ranks to become Scabior's lieutenant. People always got a surprise when Scabior spoke to me. He knew that I mean business, and know what's best, so he spoke to me as an equal. Very unlike the others, to whom he spoke to with a sort of malice, and coldness in his voice.

"Someone tie up the lot. Now." I ordered. One of the lesser known snatchers rushed forward with enchanted rope, gathered the trio, and secured them to a tree, right next to my tent, which was good, seein' as I needed to let them 'escape' later.

But for now, I just walked into my tent, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Snap.<em> My eyes immediately opened; I grabbed my wand, and stood up in my tent, ready to attack. It was just instinct to do this.

Slowly I saw a fingerless glove-covered hand creep its way through the opening of my tent, with the rest of the body following.

"Soph? Soph, it's me," whispered Scabior. Upon hearing his voice, a breathed a sigh of relief, unlike what most people would've done, considering Scabior is a dangerous killer. But he's also my only friend.

"Bloody 'ell Scabs! You nearly scared me to death!" Maybe I was a little harsh, but he did give me a right good scare!

"Sorry," he said sarcastically, "but come with me. I got somethin' I want ya to see." What could he want to show me at this ungodly hour? But, the always curious me, followed.

He led me out of my tent, past the fire pit, and out into the surrounding woods, until we got to a large pond.

It was gorgeous, to say the least. It was the middle of autumn, for the trees were filled with the colors of dark yellows, rusty oranges, and deep reds. And above the trees, the sky shone beautifully. The sky was almost pitch-black, and every star was visible, since there were no city lights to dim the view.

I sighed in amazement. "It's absolutely amazing." I voiced my thoughts.

Scabior lay down in the grass, and patted the space beside him, an invitation for me to lay with him. It reminded me of the first time he and I bonded, 2 years ago. When I finally learned all about Arcturus James Scabior.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3, my lovelies! THANK YOU (!) to my FANTASTIC reviewers! Ya'll made me smile and put this new chapter up(: REMEMBER, reviews make the world go round! If you review, I'll give you a virtual Scabior! LOVE YOU.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a sweltering July night. The air was humid, the bugs were chirping, and the stars were shining. Us snatchers were hunting in the Forest of Dean, the same forest we were in currently. I was a new addition into the group, and wasn't well acquainted with Scabior yet. We had just rounded up a group of 4 Hogwarts runaways, and I made the stupid mistake of letting one get away when my stunning spell missed the little twit. Let's just say, Scabs was pissed.

After marching back to camp and having someone Apparate with the lot back to the Ministry, Scabior dragged me by the collar of my leather trench coat to the lake.

"Idiot! That one little snot nosed mudblood could 'ave made us some good cash!" he had said. "You'll never learn! This isn't some pansy job working at the God damned muggle shops!" he had said. "One more bloody mistake and your arse is out!" At this I had rolled my eyes, and got a hard slap a few seconds later. In my mind I wasn't the heartless thief and killer I was now, I was still a little kid, oblivious to the world around me.

"Chill out!" I yelled back. "It was one mistake! I'm sorry, alright?"

"No! Not alright! 'One mistake' and we could all be dead!" Now we were facing each other, parallel to the lake, just screaming it all out. It reminded me of old times, when I was a little, pissed off, 6 year old. My mum always told me to scream out my frustrations, rather than using violence. Oh, how I missed Mum.

Exasperated, I let out a sigh and sat down on the grass, looking out over the water. Confused at the sudden silence, Scabior sat next to me.

"I'm sorry. I screwed up. It won't happen again." I was sure of it.

"I'll let it slide… this time. But only 'cause you remind me of myself when I was your age." I looked over at him, sensing that this was going to be an emotional moment, like on all of those strange talk shows, but he was interesting, and I wanted to know more, so I beckoned for him to go on.

"Ugh. I'll tell ya. But _only _you. Tell anyone else and you're dead. Ya 'ear me?" I nodded 'yes'. "I was born into a poor pure-blood family. Went to Hogwarts. Slytherin, of course. After I graduated, I had nowhere to go. I never wanted to go back to my family. They were terrible people. Treated me and my brother like shit." Trying to be a good listener, I nodded at appropriate times, while he gazed steadily across the lake.

"When I 'eard the Ministry needed Snatchers, I joined. I can run," boy can he run," and I know how to use a wand. Before that I lived on the road, finding work anywhere I could." His story seemed genuine, just a little sketchy. But I didn't expect him to spit every detail of his life out to me. But I did have one question.

"I'm assuming Scabior is your last name. So, what's your real name?"

Scabior looked over at me for the first time all night. He looked like he was seeing me in a new light, maybe as a girl who had guts, and wasn't afraid of the big bad snatcher.

"Arcturus. Arcturus James Scabior." Hm, I really liked that name. It was mysterious, and kinda hot too.

"Well, Arcturus James Scabior, my name is Sophia Marie McMann. It's nice to meet you."

If only that were the truth.

* * *

><p>Yay! THNAK YOU to all the reviewsfavorites/alerts! I. LOVE. YOU! Remember to review. And to stay calm and let Scabior snatch you!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was suddenly brought back to the present when I heard a cry of protest, and someone yelling. Scabior looked at me, and I looked back. Knowing it was probably our captives; he stood up, and offered me a hand, which I took.

We rushed back to camp, thinkin' that the hostages were trying to pull some stupid stunt trying to escape. I hoped they were. I didn't was Scabior spending more time with the Granger girl than necessary.

But alas, I was wrong. It was just Greyback, threatening to bite Hermione. I saw this all the time from him, hell he even tried it with me! But his attempts were always futile. Stupid dog. Stupid _hairy _dog.

"No!" Weasley was shouting. "Don't touch her, you filthy mutt!" He was so mad, his face was as red as a tomato. It was quite funny.

"Greyback, restrain yourself. Remember she's mine," Scabior told Greyback. This little comment made me furious. I was even more pissed off now than when an idiot Hufflepuff knocked me off my broomstick during a Quidditch match. That little git sent me straight to the Hospital Wing with a broken arm! But I did get my revenge in Potions class when she was my partner, just like when I'll get my revenge on Scabior tonight.

"I'll keep watch on 'em tonight. So they don't try to escape." I volunteered. Scabior, Greyback, and some other snatchers were sitting in a circle, around a fire, eating some stew I had made. It wasn't very good, it was made of berries and leaves and other gross crap I found in these nasty woods.

" 'Kay. If ya want." Scabior replied to me. Along with that statement he gave me a questioning look. Usually I hated staying up all night with captives. The looks on their faces killed me, and their pleading whimpers and cries made me want to set them loose, but that would get me killed. Hopefully that won't happen tonight, when I release the trio. "Alright, all you gits to bed. We have a long journey tomorrow." He announced to the group. To me he said, "Hopefully ending with loads of Galleons." He smirked. I nodded my agreement and grinned falsely back.

I said my goodbyes to him as he walked off to his tent, opposite the direction I was sitting. I waited a few minutes before putting my nonexistent plan into action, so I could be sure the whole gang was asleep. I slowly crept towards a tree and gripped it tightly.

Ready? Set? Go.

* * *

><p>Ooooh, dramatic! Haha. I need you all to do something: REVIEW. I was disappointed with the lack of review-ness, but I do not give up! So... REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW. and watch this video: h t t p :  / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 5 y P S _ g E x k K I (Just remove the spaces(:)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I snuck through the outside of the camp, through the dense trees so I wouldn't be seen. I muttered _lumos _under my breath, it was so dark out since it was nearing winter.

My feet were silent on the leaf inhabited ground, a skill I had learned a few years ago. I saw the trio right in front of me, one was asleep, and the other two where whispering. I coughed to make my presence known, and stepped out of the shadows. Immediately the two talkers, Granger and Potter, shut up and looked at me like I was their mum who had caught them with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Listen," I said quietly, "I know you don't want to be here, and I don't want you here. So, I'm gonna let you go." The lot looked at me incredulously. I bent down to undo the ropes tying them to the tree. Whoever tied these did a good job, they were really hard to undo.

Granger gave a little gasp, and leaned in closer. "Wait. Aren't you… Cross? Annie Cross? I recognize you from Hogwarts! You set Professor Snape's robes on fire in our seconed year!" Ah, good times. That little story never got old, but the 2 months of detention I served did.

Oh. Shit. She recognized me. "Don't be ridiculous! I never went to Hogwarts. My name is Sophia. Not Annie." I said. "And will you shut him up?" Weasley was snoring so loudly that I thought there was going to be an earthquake. God, what a bunch of misfits.

I was still having difficulty with these blasted ropes, so I dug out my wand from my right boot, and muttered a spell under my breath. "Now when I count to three, I want one of you to use a stunning spell on me, then Apparate. Get away from here, and don't come back." I was putting an awful lot of trust in these kids, but I wanted it to seem believable that they attacked me then ran away.

The ropes finally came loose. "One," I whispered," two, three!" I stood up quickly and backed away. The last thing I saw before I was knocked unconscious was The Boy Who Lived going off to save us all again.

* * *

><p>It was dark. I could still see stars, which was good. I hadn't been asleep for too long, so I was probably the only one still awake. I sat up, and the leaves on the forest floor crunched below me.<p>

Here's a piece of advice: Never spend the night of the dirty, hard ground. Because it will make your back feel like a troll stepped on you. Not pleasant.

Realizing I was still on the floor, I stood up and ran to the camp circle. I had to alert someone about the 'escapees'. I headed toward Scabior's tent, which was situated right next to mine, and walked in without announcing myself, kneeling next to his cot. "Scabior! Wake up, idiot! They escaped!" I whisper-yelled.

He made some sort of grumbling noise and rolled over in his bed, so he was facing me. Did I mention he was shirtless? 'Cause he was. And he was hot.

"Wake up you oaf!" I repeated. I had to bring out the big guns, since he was ignoring me. I pulled out my biggest weapon. And started tickling him.

Yes, the almighty Scabior was indeed ticklish. After he told me this one night, after being heavily under the influence of Fire Whiskey, he followed with his favorite threat: 'You tell anyone, and I'll kill you.' I always knew that one day I'd need something to use against him. This was that day.

"What?" He exploded. "Why in the bloody 'ell are you wakin' me up this early in the God damned mornin'?" He was furious. To Scabior, nothing was quite as important as his beauty sleep. 'Gotta keep up me good looks to attract the ladies', he had said.

"Potter and his mates escaped!"

He looked at me and blinked slowly. Once. Twice. "You. Better. Run."

Then I bolted before he really did kill me.

* * *

><p>Yay for me finally updating! I've been busy with high school and volleyball. This is my first weekend in like 3 weeks when I didn't have a tournament, so... I decided to stop being a lazy bum and write this. Now I think I'm gonna go get myself some coffee. Have a good Saturday, ya'll!<p> 


End file.
